Audio files with an accompaniment function generally have two sound channels: an original sound channel (having accompaniments and human voices) and an accompanying sound channel, which are switched by a user when he or she is singing Karaoke. Since there is no fixed standard, the audio files acquired from different channels have different versions, the first sound channel of some audio files is an accompaniment while the second sound channel of other audio files is an accompaniment. Thus it is not possible to confirm which sound channel is the accompanying sound channel after these audio files are acquired. Generally, the audio files may be put into use only after being adjusted to a uniform format by artificial recognition or by being automatically resolved by equipment.
However, an artificial filtering method is low in efficiency and high in cost, and an equipment resolution method is low in accuracy because a large number of human-voice accompaniments exist in many accompanying audios. At present, there is no effective solution to the above problems.